A Nightmare Of The Past
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Arthur awoke screaming as he saw his love, Merlin's death in his dreams. Question is, if it was just a dream, why did it feel so real?


**A Nightmare of The Past**

_Arthur screamed at his father not to do to it, like he was wrong but the young prince's words fell on death ears as all Uther saw was evil._

_Uther didn't have Merlin killed right way, he wanted the warlock to suffer for all his crimes including falling in love with his son, he didn't lay a hand on Merlin, no one did but Merlin felt pain, felt his heart ripped out of his chest and burned._

_Uther get pleasure it watching Merlin crumble, watching he break piece by piece. _

_He liked it so much that every day he made his way down to the dungeons where he was kept and told him of Arthur, of how the prince had forgotten him, how he had moved on, and of the betrayal Arthur had performed by taking another to his bed._

_Uther loved watching the boy cried, watch him beg for death, for the pain to end but Uther was enjoying this new form of torture far too much._

_But what Uther didn't know was that the moment he had the guards dragged Merlin to the dungeons he had left his son unprotected to the evil that wished Camelot to fall, Scarlet had waited for this day for few too long to allow some other witch to take it from her._

_She had found the young prince crying and begging the lady of the lake and the Great dragon to do something, to do anything, to save Merlin from the flames that waited once Uther had grown board, but they were unable to help the young prince, there was nothing they could do to save Merlin from his fate._

_Arthur had screamed at them, yelling about a destiny that would no longer be, and of Alboin but when Arthur had yelled his peace he left them to thee own misery and went off to find someone who would help._

_And that's when Scarlet made her move, she talked the prince into believing she could free Merlin, that she could turn back the hands of fate to the ay Uther found out and change history, put Alboin back on its path, Arthur so lost n him on guilt did not see the lies behind her words and agreed to her price, but once the deal was made Arthur forgot all about his true love suffering in the cold dark dungeons below his feet._

_Of course Scarlet never got to enjoy her wedding, Merlin's meddling friends found a way to free Arthur from her spell, she tasted the cold steal of Arthur's sword as it ran her throw but she died smiling, for she knew that Arthur would not make it back in time to save his love and that he would watch as Merlin burned._

_Arthur had arrived just in time to watch as his father lit the hay, Arthur jumped off his horse and ran toward Merlin only to be grabbed by his knights, Uther wanted his son to watch the warlock burn and so he guards had tried Arthur 's hands behind his back and held him in place._

_Merlin didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't even beg, he just stood here and let them burn him, his magic didn't even try to save them, Merlin just steered at Arthur has the flames licked his pale skin._

"_MERLIN" _

Arthur woke with Merlin's name on his lips, he was breathing heavy and he's whole body felt as if it was on fire, turning slowly Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he found his husband fast asleep next him.

The Blue light from the alarm clock told him it had just gone 3 in the morning

"I was just a nightmare" He muttered

Arthur got up and when into the bath room so that he could freshen up and then walked into the kitchen

"Maybe some hot milk will help me go back to sleep" He whispered

Sitting down in the living room Arthur turned the TV on and turned the sound down so not to wake his son or his husband.

As the clock turned 3: 20 Arthur had fallen back to sleep

_Arthur sat by their lake holding one of Merlin's neck scarfs and crying softly to himself_

"_Arthur" Arthur's head shot up, he knew that voice_

_There standing by the lake was Merlin smiling sadly down at him_

"_How? Did your magic save you" Arthur hoped the answer was yes_

"_No Arthur, I died in the flams but my magic and Albion has given me one last moment with you" Merlin smiled as his tears fell_

"_No, you need to be alive for Albion to be born, for our son" Arthur begged trying to reach out to Merlin only to have his hand go throw the man he loved_

"_I'm a sprit Arthur, you can't touch me anymore. Albion is not ready, but when the time is right we will find each other and nothing will tear us apart I promise" Merlin whispered _

"_Please stay I need you" Arthur begged as the ghostly image of Merlin started to fade_

"_I can't Arthur it's my time. I love you my Prince never forget that" the wind whispered as Arthur stood there looking at nothing_

"_I love you my warlock, see you soon" Arthur promised_

_Three weeks later Arthur died at the hands of Morgause as she and Morgana took over Camelot and destroyed the lands_

"_Arthur, come on wake up"_

Arthur blinked his eyes open and found Merlin standing over him smiling

"I thought I feel asleep in your arm" Merlin joked

"Merlin" Arthur jumped from his sit and grabbed his husband

"I love you never forget that He whispered

"Arthur you're scaring me, is everything OK?" Merlin asked worried

"Everything is fine, just a bad dream" Arthur kissed Merlin before walking into the kitchen and kissing his sons forehead

"Well you better hurry up, Albion waits for no man" Merlin laughed

Arthur froze remembering his dream

"I guess it's ready now" Arthur whispered so low that not even Merlin heard him

"I better go, I love you both, see you after work" Arthur said leaving their little home

Just before he got into his car he heard the wind whisper 'I love you my prince'

**The End**


End file.
